Weird Mammal
by Mayun
Summary: Beware: First-time writer. A weird mammal was spotted in the midst of Zootopia. The ZPD is alerted of this and takes action to secure the mammal in question. Follow the weird mammal in its adventures in Zootopia.
1. Chapter 1

**So Guys! I'm really nervous and excited at the same time cause this is my first time writing a fanfic, or any story to be exact. And English is not actually my main language, but yeah, its acceptable. (Online games teach you better English than school, seriously). I am all new to this and really, I don't know what to do. Be aware though that this is only a test to see if I can write something that you all would like. Please give reviews and strict criticism if possible. Now to end my blabbering and let's proceed to reading! And yes, Zootopia belongs to Disney and I don't own the characters that are used here. Expect an OC later on. ;)**

* * *

Swish... Swish... Swish

"Carrots, can you turn that wiper off?" said the fox with a growl, irritated by the squeaky noise. "It kinda reminds me of your squeals." he faced his partner with a half-smirk.

The rabbit just rolled her eyes, annoyed by how childish her partner's behavior is. "Its raining, Nick. I need it to see where I'm driving."

"Why do we even need to patrol at this hour! Its past 9 already!" Nick said, raising his hand in a confused manner.

(Sigh) "There are reports saying they found a weird mammal at Savannah district. Shady, hooded and runs away when interacted."

"Seems like a normal everyday thug to me." the vixen said, slumping back in his seat. "I missed watching my nightly sit-coms."

(Snort) "O-ho, please. Every night is a sit-com with you here." Judy said, punching Nicks arm.

"Ow!", he feigned pain. "I don't know what hurts more, the punch or the bad joke."

The rabbit socked him much harder this time. Wheeze. "Does it hurt to... (Cough) take a joke (Cough) or two? Jeez, Carrots!", Nick said recovering from the blow.

"You were just begging to be hurt, Nicholas.", Judy smirked. She glanced at Nick with half-lid eyes saying, "And you wouldn't be mad at me anyways."

The fox took a deep breath, returned his half-smirk face and replied "And why is that, sweetheart?".

"I know you love me.", she said smiling, eyes still glued to the road.

Nick was caught off guard. He blushed a bit and replied "Do I know that? Yes, yes I do." He grinned at Judy. He was still a bit confused about his emotions for his partner. Although, he's smart enough to know that he loves Judy MORE than that of a friend, a best friend or a partner. Love has its ways of surprising mammals. After 15 months from the day they met at the Ice cream shop, he never knew he'd fall in love with this ball of fluff beside him.

It took him a year to realize he had already fallen for Judy. She was never the stereotype like the whole society is. She sees him as a mammal being, a friend you can rely on, a partner to depend on. She changed his whole world inside-out. She made him realize that giving up being a con-man is the best choice. He loved how determined she is at times, how she twitches her cute pink nose when distressed. And Gods, what he loves the most is her eyes. Those amazing pair of amethysts. Her eyes seem to hold everything about her. He would stare at them breathlessly, indulging in their kind warmth.

Judy caught Nick starring at her. "Uh." She snapped her fingers while saying, "Earth to Nick."

The fox blinked in surprise and blushed a deep shade of red behind the thick layer of fur. "I-I... Uh.", he scratched his head in confusion. Judy glanced at Nick with a perplexed look, worried about what's bothering her partner.

"Something you wanna talk about?", she asked concerned.

"Eh- Hehe.. Yeah, maybe I just need some shut-eye. You wanna grab coffee? My treat!", he replied, perspiration beading his fur. Come on Nick! What happened to 'Don't let them get to you.'!, he thought rubbing his snout.

Judy smiled, still confused about her partner's recent behavior. "Sure. But seriously, Nick. What's bothe-"

"Officer Fangmeyer and Wolford reporting, strange mammal sighted at East Avenue, requesting back up."

"Officer Hopps and Wilde reporting, ETA 10 minutes."

Judy's ears twitched in excitement,"That's our cue!". Nick wore his shades, to give that 'cool' and 'intimidating' effect. "Carrots, step on it!".

The car wheels whirred and not much later, they were speeding past vehicles, taking hard turns, passing red lights and mostly breaking the law with their actions. Nick was used to Judy's driving by now, she's worse than a proffesional drag racer.

"Over there!", Nick pointed to the other Police vehicle that's parked ahead, with silhouettes of which he assumed would be Officer Wolford and Fangmeyer.

Judy drove to them and asked, "Where is the mammal!".

"Whatever it is got away, but we think it's still in the vicinity.", answered Fangmeyer.

Everyone was on the edge except for Nick, he's more bored about the situation. Judy noticed this. "Can you take this more seriously!"

"Serious as in finding Bigpaw, the Lochness Monster or an alien that visited Zootopia? I think I'll pass. And I need my coffee."

Judy facepawed and continued saying, "We should split up and contact each other in case we find the mammal in question."

Officer Fangmeyer and Wolford started down the alleyway. Judy glanced at Nick with eyes that can shoot daggers. "Come on! The earlier we finish this, the better. And my uniform is getting wet."

Nick rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever you say, Carrots."

Judy stepped out of the car, waiting for her partner to follow. The bunny ran across the street, spying dark alleys for movement, Nick was on her tail. They searched but to no avail of finding clues or the mammal itself.

She grabbed her communicator, "Officer Hopps and Wilde reporting in, no sign of the mammal."

"Same here. We should return to the station and report this to the Chief.", came a static radio reply.

"Roger." She returned the communicator to her side. "Nick, we have to go back now." She realized Nick wasn't following her. "Nick?" She backtracked to the car, all the while searching for her partner. "Wilde, where are you!"

"Carrots! Over here!", she followed the voice to an alleyway with a series of turns. She found Nick hunched over a bag. He was rummaging through the contents in the shade of a building.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?", she said confused. "You do know that this is equivalent to stealing.", she tapped her feet in frustration.

"First of all, no one leaves their bags, with things inside, out in the rain. Second, it could be the weird mammals stuff." He pulls out some clothes and certain necessities. "Oh, is this chocolate?", he pulled a Snickers bar from the bag. "That's weird. Never heard of 'Snickers' before."

"Nick! Put that back right now!", she yelled.

"Oh-ho! They left their bag, its finders keepers now.", he ripped open the chocolate bar and almost ate it when they heard someone atop the roof on the other side of the building.

"Woah! Hold it there Mr. Fox." Lightning flashed across the sky, revealing the silhouette of a hooded figure.

* * *

 **Guys I re-read it and found some mistakes, well not some but many. So I edited it and it seems ok now. Really sorry.**

 **Criticism and Reviews are well taken, positive or negative.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! I'm actually having so much fun writing! I kinda changed my writing style to make it easier for me. I had this, what they call, writers itch, where I really had to write and my ideas just kept on flowing and flowing. I was surprised cause random thoughts flooded me. I really don't know where this story is going, I just had the plot of a human arriving in Zootopia, and all other things were random. Ironic, right? Well, this is my first time writing a story guys. I need your criticism positive or negative! Suggestions and comments are accepted whole heartedly.**

 **+++ FLASH BACK +++**

POV: OC

 _Beep Beep Beep_

I groaned in frustration, blocking out the wretched sound with a feather pillow. After a series of irritated moans, I finally gave in and tapped the snooze button. I stood up and groggily started my daily routine. I then climbed down the length of stairs and saw my parents.

Mom was busy cooking pancakes, while my Dad was drinking coffee. "Morning, Mom. Yo, Dad!" My family consists of Me, my parents and my obnoxius brother.

She beamed at me and replied, "Morning, Hon. Ready for school yet?"

"Pretty much." I said nonchalantly. She placed a plate of pancakes on the table in front of me. I grabbed some strawberry syrup and started pouring some on the pancakes. I started chowing on them and it only took a couple of seconds before the plate was clean.

I heard footsteps coming from the stairs, I already knew who it was. "AJ, how's it going!"

I sighed and replied, "Morning Connor." I then brought the plates to the sink. "You should hurry, bus is coming in 5 minutes."

He shot me a look of fear. "Aww, man! Why didn't you wake me up!"

I rolled my eyes and replied, "Dude, your 14 now. Try to be a bit more responsible, would you."

Dad, who was silently reading the news from his tablet, looked up and said, "Your brothers right, you know."

Connor looked defeated. He made a gesture of disbelief and starred at me with hatred. I smirked at him and giggled. He ate his share of pancakes, he liked them with honey.

 _Toot Toot_

"That's our ride. Hurry dumbbutt, we're gonna be late." I said to Connor.

He grumbled and stuffed the pancakes in his mouth. We ran out of the house, just in time to see it go.

I began putting on my disappointed derp face and faced my brother with pancakes in his mouth. I rolled my eyes and began walking to school. He followed behind me. We walked, silently appreciating the scenery of the town. We arrived at the school gates, already 20 minutes late.

I faced my Connor and said, "Dude, see yah later after school, 'kay?" He gave me the thumbs up and ran inside. I was about to follow him when I heard a ruckus from the grocery store at the other side of the school building. A heard a girl scream and a gunshot followed. The color was drained from my face and I began running to where the sounds came from.

I peeked through the glass of the grocery store and saw a man holding a gun with a bag full of cash which I assumed came from the cashier. I waited for him at the door, heart pounding with adrenaline. _'Ok, AJ. You went to Judo class for this. Time to use what they taught you.'_ I prayed to God this would end well for me. The robber came out, nervous and edgy. I grabbed his arm and twisted it a bit so he would drop the gun. I then flipped him, making him land back first to the ground. I made him roll to his stomach and and twisted his arm behind his back.

I then saw 3 other people coming at me, not looking so friendly. I realized they were this guys friends. I grabbed the bag filled with cash and ran for my life. _'What have I gotten myself into!'_ The thugs checked on their friend and began chasing me. I had to lose them somehow and return the money. I turned across the street and went into an alleyway. I saw the backdoor of the grocery store and sprinted to it. I opened the door and was met by bewildered eyes of people in shock of the robbery that happened. I tried to find the manager, which was hiding behind the counter. I gave him the bag, and was surprised to see someone returned him the money. He looked up at me, eyes mixed with confusion and gratitude.

I was about to say 'Your welcome' when all of a sudden a piece of the counter was chipped off, followed by screams from the shocked customers. _'They have guns!'_ I whispered to the manager to hide and began running out of the store. I ran to the corner and turned to an alley, hoping they would stop following me. After maze-running around town, I began to pant, lungs gasping for air. I glanced behind me and spotted 2 of the thugs chasing after me. _'Fudging fish nuggets!'_

I tried to run again but I saw a car speeding at me. I was cornered. _'Crap!'_ I tried to find a way out. An idea came to mind, and crazy as it was, I never had second thoughts about it. I jumped and climbed onto the speeding car. I was pressed against the windshield, clinging for my life. The thugs that were chasing me on foot started running away in fear of getting run through by the vehicle. The driver started screaming about how he can't see a thing with my back on the windshield, he swiveled, avoiding collision from other cars. He took a turn and we crashed into a lamppost. I was thrown forward and landed on my side, rolling in the process. I grunted, pain shooting through my sides. I stood up groggily and assessed the situation. The 2 thugs that ran on foot started to chase after me, again. _'I so need a jar of nutella after this.'_

I began running again, aware of the pain on my left side. I turned to an alley and climbed a ladder. Luckily, I went to parkour class to spend my summer a year ago. I began climbing a building through a series of ladders. I spotted an open window with curtains drawn. _'That should shake them off._ ' I approached the window and climbed in. The room was so dark, I can't see a single thing. I pulled out my phone and lighted the room a bit. I was shocked to see nothing but pure black darkness and a single door. I tried to open it but it seems to be locked from the outside. I stumbled and tried to turn back. My face went pale and I just starred at the blank space that was once the window I just came from.

I tried reaching out for the curtains but to no avail. I began hyperventilating, processing in my mind what the hell is happening. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself. I pinched myself just to make sure, it actually hurts. I tried punching myself awake, still no progress. The idea began to sink in my mind, I can never go home now. A couple of seconds after, I turned around and tried again for the door. After some failed attempts, I gave up and fell to my knees, exhausted from the chase and mentally drained from the situation at hand. _'Did I just die?'_ I felt some butterflies in my stomach, gulping the forming lump in my throat.

I supported my tired body with my hands on the floor, and I felt something rough touch the palm of my hands. I let my phone face the object in question and found out it was a rug. I felt a pang of hope course through me and I lifted the rug to see a key hiding under it! _'Bingo!'_

I picked up the key in excitement and scurried to open the door. I pushed it open, face full of joy. My eyes met with a goat, standing on two feet with a t-shirt on. We starred at each other for a couple of seconds, before I closed the door again. I blinked in confusion and slapped my face a couple of times, hoping I would wake myself up from seeing illusions and this nightmare.

I opened the door again, more slowly this time, peeking if the bipedal goat from before was still there. _'Ok, everything seems to be normal.'_ I stepped out and realized I was in an alley or something. I looked up to see the sky was orange-crimson, it's afternoon. I walked out into the street, and for the 3rd time of the day, my face was drained of color. _'I should stop going pale or else I'd begin to look like a zombie.'_

Animals, walking on 2 feet. They were clothed, holding phones and driving cars! They look civilized beyond belief, I took a step back and began sprinting where I last came from. I was fully aware that I was being starred at by some animals. My thoughts were scrambled, confusion and misery flooding my brain. For the first time in a long- long time, I cried uncontrollably, tears staining my jacket. I ran to a dumpster where I crumpled and sobbed some more. My mind began to collapse, stressed out physically and mentally, I gave into the looming darkness.

 **Weeee! That was fun! So please do leave reviews, comments, criticism and such! Follow or Fave if you loved the story! See you in the next chapter~~~~ Mayun, signing out!**


End file.
